


Jealousy

by ArtisticLove07



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticLove07/pseuds/ArtisticLove07
Summary: Virgil watches his ‘supposed’ boyfriend as he dances with someone else. He and Roman had gotten into a fight that morning, over what he couldn’t remember. All he knew was he is at a Christmas party watching HIS boyfriend dance with their friend Patton while he stood by himself in a corner, and to make things worse it was a slow song.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a Sanders Sides fan fiction that just came to me a 4 in the morning so I hope you guys like it.

    Virgil watches his ‘supposed’ boyfriend as he dances with someone else. He and Roman had gotten into a fight that morning, over what he couldn’t remember. All he knew was he is at a Christmas party watching HIS boyfriend dance with their friend Patton while he stood by himself in a corner, and to make things worse it was a slow song. 

   Virgil stood there, watching them, trying not to cry when Logan walked up and stood beside him. Logan watched Roman dance happily with Patton and looked at Virgil. “Salutations Virgil,” Logan said calmly. “Hey Logan,” Virgil replied not taking his eyes off Roman. “You and Roman are dating are you not,” Logan stated knowing the answer, “so tell me why is he slow dancing with someone else?” Virgil shrugs holding back tears, “that’s what I would like to know.” Logan hums in acknowledgement as he notices Virgil’s distress. That’s when Logan gets an idea, he holds his hand out to Virgil. Virgil looks at Logan shocked and confused. “May I have this dance Virgil?” Logan asks showing a soft smile. Virgil hesitates but takes Logan’s hand. Logan brings Virgil out to the dance floor and slowly guides him into the slow dance.

    Roman smiles at Patton knowing that Virgil is watching him. They had had a small fight this morning over….well he couldn’t remember, all he knew was that he was pissed. Patton watched Roman closely as he cautiously watched Virgil. Patton had no idea why Roman was dancing with him and not Virgil and when he asked Roman would avoid the question. So they just danced silently, that was until Roman noticed Virgil dancing with Logan and not just any dance a slow dance. This was unacceptable Virgil was his so why was he dancing with Logan?! He was about to say something when Logan shifted closer to Virgil holding him close. Logan began to lean in and Roman snapped.

    Virgil was silent as Logan leaned in to whisper something to him when all of a sudden he was yanked out of Logan’s arms and held tight in Roman’s. Roman was fuming and Logan just stared at him unimpressed. “What you are feeling now,” Logan stated matter of factly, “is exactly what Virgil was feeling watching you and Patton.” Roman pauses looking at Logan shocked. “Remember this feeling the next time you feel like ditching your boyfriend for someone else,” Logan says in a stern voice. Logan then looks at Virgil and smiles, “Thank you for the dance Virgil,” he says before walking away. Virgil and Roman watch Logan leave in amazement. When Logan is gone Roman clears his throat and keeps his gaze low not wanting to meet Virgil’s eyes. “I’m…really sorry,” Roman says awkwardly while blushing, “I was trying to get your attention and didn’t think about your feeling.” Virgil looked at him speechless. “I know that’s no excuse for my actions,” Roman continues nervously, “but I really hope you can forgive my stupidity.” Virgil gives Roman a soft smile as he nods, tears still evident in his eyes. Roman sighs revealed and kisses him tenderly. 

    Patton watches the scene with a content smile. “You did all of that on purpose didn’t you?” he asks Logan as he walks up beside him. “Well someone had to knock a little sense into that vaped and slow witted Prince,” Logan stated with a soft chuckle. Logan then turned to Patton and held out his hand. Patton looked at him then back at the pair. Roman was finally dancing with Virgil. Patton smiled fondly at the scene then turned back to Logan. “Would you care to dance?” Logan asked with a smile. “I’d love to,” Patton said as he took Logan’s hand.


End file.
